Much needed help
by CharmedCat17
Summary: A person from Jesse's past askes for his help. Will he be able to help his friend. Takes place in season two after Ashlocke dies. JesseOC. I don't know if this name will stay but it will for now
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Mutant X characters.  
  
Jesse sat up in his bed in a hurry. He brought his hand to his forehead to and found that it was covered in sweat. He though about what had awoken his this time. It was the same nightmare that he had been having for the last four nights. They only difference between them was that they seemed to be continuations other each other. He hadn't told anyone about them he just thought there were bad dreams. The only strange thing about them was that the girl in his dreams was one of his best friends, his only friend that he has as a child. She knew everything about him, even his mutancy. She was still his friend after he told her about it in high school.   
  
When he was 16 she had come over to talk to him. They talked for about two hours, but then she said she had to leave. When she said good-bye to him she said it like she knew she wouldn't never see him again. That day was the last time he saw her. She left in a black SUV. But the Catheren in his dreams wasn't the sixteen-year-old one he had last seen. She was also running for her life.   
  
But for this time of night, Jesse didn't want to be a wake, trying to figure this out. He promised himself that if he had the dreams again he would tell someone about them. But for now all he wanted to do was get some more sleep. There was at least three more hours left for him to sleep.   
  
Jesse fell asleep shortly after that. Again he saw his friend. But this time she was curled up on a bed terrified, cold, and in pain. He could feel her pain. It was like someone was ripping his heart out along with his lungs, and vital organs.   
  
All of a sudden she looked up and right at him. "Jesse!" She said in a weak voice, not sure Jesse was ready there.   
  
"Cat?" Jesse asked he didn't know what to think either.   
  
"You're here. Is it really you?" Cat asked   
  
"I think that this is just a dream." Jesse answered   
  
"No, it isn't Jesse. I have been trying to contact you for a couple of days now. This is the only way I knew how to without letting them know."   
  
"Who know? Know what?"   
  
"I am a mutant like you mostly. I am one of the most powerful Mutants I have been told. Right now we are in the dream realm. Or whatever people call it. I have been trying to contact you for four nights. But I couldn't get out of my head so to speak, long enough to ask you for your help."   
  
"I am still confused. I don't know what you are telling me. All this time I have known you, you were a mutant or are one. I don't know..."   
  
"I couldn't tell you, if I did I would be in serious trouble Genomex would have put me in that tube a lot sooner."   
  
"You are telling me that you are a mutant and that I am actually talking to you right now."   
  
"Yes, you have to believe me. I don't have much time."   
  
"Time for what?"   
  
"I really don't have time to explain it. Listen to me closely. If you have questions about it you can ask."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"The last day I saw you Genomex told me to say good-bye to everyone I knew, the only person I could think of was you, they gave me two hours to say my good-byes. They dropped me off at your house and I stayed for the two hours, I told you good-bye. I never said good-bye to you before, I always that it was to final. I always would say: 'See you later.'"   
  
"I remember, I knew that in my head it sounded wrong 'good-bye' coming out of your mouth, that day. But I guess I was so used to you saying other things I forgot what you would always say to me. I didn't put my finger on it."   
  
"After I said good-bye, I got into the last car I would be in for awhile. I never got my license. It's funny I remember when we were 10 or 11 we planned to drive you to Maine and to California, the year we graduated, we were going to do that."   
  
"I remember we planned on taking turns as we were driving. So we didn't spend as much money. We never did get to do that did we?"   
  
"No, we didn't. When I got in that car all I could think about was not seeing you again. But I knew that if I didn't do what I was told, someone else would take my place. They brought me to Genomex and I knew that it was going to be the worst place I had ever been, worse the Mrs. Murphy's 11th grade English class. They put in a hospital gown and strapped me to a table. I was then knocked out by some gas or drug. They ran experiments on me, that made me more of a mutant they would say."   
  
"What do you mean more of a mutant?"   
  
"They made me like Gabriel. But I am stronger then him, he could get hurt and die. I can get hurt but no one has found a way to kill me. I am a feral, elemental, molecular, and psonic. The ultimate new mutant, the ultimate killer. That's what they wanted me to be. But their problem was I didn't want to kill people. I was out of control, well not really but they couldn't control me so they put me in a pod. Of course when Gabriel was released I was also released. There was some kind of bond between us or the pods were connected I still don't know. But after Gabriel left and after your fight with him, I got out, but he knew about me so I made it look like I was still in the pod."   
  
"How did you do that?"   
  
"I took some of the things lying around, then I positioned everything to look like me. Then made it look like me with my powers, it was easier then having to make an astral form for me. But they found out it was a fake and they have been chasing me down since. The U.S. Government found out that I had been missing. My guess is that my parents finally told them I was last seem at Genomex, so the FBI came to Genomex. Eckhart got one of his henchmen to control their actions. The FBI is now after me with Genomex weapons. It could have been Ashlocke. That controlled their minds."  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes, I am. I have to go and so do you Adam will have you chase down a new mutant, you will not know or remember where I am for now. The conversation will have never happened. You will think it was just a dream."   
  
"Why wont you let me help you? I thought that you wanted my help?"   
  
"I will have your help, but you wont know you are helping me it is for the best. Good night...Jesse."   
  
"Wait..." Jesse yelled.   
  
His friend started to fade but before she completely disappeared he saw three men surround her.   
  
"CAT!!! Cat let me help...please let me help."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
This is a test chapter I don't know if any body will be interested. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think about it. I am interested in hearing from anybody.  



	2. The Mission

I do not own them  
  
The Mission  
  
Shalimar was sitting on the bed next to Jesse. She was supposed to be waking him up for a mission debriefing. 'He looked so scared and who the heck was Cat?' Shalimar thought in her head. She lightly shook Jesse awake. "Jesse wake-up it's just a dream, come on Jesse."   
  
For the second time that night Jesse bolted up right but this time Shal was there.   
  
"Are you okay?" Shal asked   
  
"Yea, I guess it was just a bad dream."   
  
"Must have been some dream you were yelling."   
  
"What did I say?"   
  
"Cat let me help." Shal said  
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
"Yea, but who is Cat?"   
  
"Cat?"   
  
"The one you wanted to help."   
  
"Cat was a childhood friend." Jesse said not quiet sure what was going on.   
  
"How come I've never heard of her, or seen her. I thought I was your best friend."   
  
"You are, Cat was the first person I told about my mutancy. When I was sixteen she told me not to tell anybody about her, to anyone, that was the last day I ever saw her."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Why are you here?" Jesse asked   
  
"Adam has a mission for us."   
  
"Okay, I will be right there, let me get some real clothes on."   
  
"Okay, see you down there." Shalimar said. He put her hand on Jesse's shoulder. He was so cold and damp. "Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"Yea, Why?"   
  
"Never mind. I guess it was just you dream that made you so clammy." Shal said. "See you in the lab."   
  
Jesse got changed out of his sweat soaked sweat pants and shirt, and changed into jeans and a shirt. When he was putting his shirt over his head he ran his hand over something that hurt. He looked at it and saw a bruise. He didn't remember getting it. He would think about it some other time for now he had to get to the lab, since everybody was waiting for him.   
  
As he entered the lab everyone went quiet.   
  
"Good you are here. I have been tracing Genomex operations since the first fight with Ashlocke."   
  
"What do you mean I thought that Genomex was out of commission since Ashlocke put Eckhart in a stasis pod." Emma said   
  
"They were until they realized that one of the other mutants that was in a pod escaped. This mutant is more powerful then even Ashlocke was."   
  
"Is that even possible?" Brennan asked   
  
"Yes, it is. Anyways I have been following her and right now she is in a warehouse downtown. She stayed there for the night but some people came into the warehouse and I am afraid that either they will hurt her, or she will hurt them. The government, Genomex, and the Strand are after her. The Government and Genomex are working together they want to put her back into the stasis pod so she cannot cause any harm to anyone..." Adam told then this as they went on their way to the Double Helix "...The Strand wants her because they want a powerful mutant in charge of them and they want to have someone to look after them, I need you four to go down there and bring her back here. She will be safer here then anywhere else."   
  
Mutant X headed down town in the double helix. Brennan wanted to drive a car there but this was faster. They got to the are house and Jesse phased them inside. They all saw the site before them and were ready to attack. About twenty men surrounded something. Shalimar started forward but Jesse grabbed her arm to stop her.   
  
"What are you doing we are supposed to help her, remember?" Shal said annoyed about being stopped   
  
"Look at the poles surrounding them." Jesse said   
  
"What about them?"   
  
"You see the red light on them." Shal nodded.   
  
"Well they are part of a force field. If you touch it you go bye, bye, and we lose the element of surprise. Until one of them turns off part of it we have to wait."   
  
"Why cannot you phase through them?" Brennan wants to know. He didn't want to wait all day here with nothing to do.   
  
"I cannot touch the beams, remember when Ashlocke had sanctuary?"   
  
"How could we forget? What's the point of this?"   
  
"When I had phased into the duct Adam had laser there remember?"   
  
"Yea, what's the point here Jess."   
  
"Well those beams are just like these."   
  
"Okay one question what are you two talking about?" Shalimar asked   
  
"Adam's impenetrable home. The lasers were very painful. Even when phased. Really bad headache after that one."   
  
"Looky, looky, I got Mutant X." A voice said   
  
The Mutant X team turned to see that they had been spotted.   
  
"Don't think about it Mullary, if you do the mutant over there get it." Six more men came out and tied them up. "Oh, and Kilmartin if you try to phase those ropes off you wont be feeling to good."   
  
Mutant X was then all implanted with subdermal governors. They were then tied to chairs and knocked out.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Hope you liked let me know  



	3. Confusion

Confusion

When Jesse woke-up nothing seemed familiar. He didn't know where he was or if his friend were there.

"Shal, Brennan, Emma, can you hear me?"

"Yea, we can, we are all right here, where are you, we can see each other but we cannot see you."

"I really don't know where I am."

"What can you see?"

"Nothing everything is black, wait I can see some light hold on."

"Ah, Mr. Kilmartin you have joined the land of the living." Some man said. "I am Steve and these are your friends you know them."

Jesse looked across the room and saw his friends, they were all in glass rooms. "What have you done to them?" Jesse asked angrily.

"Same thing that is happening to you. You are the ones that intruded on a private gathered. You weren't invited. But you are all invited to see us talk to the mutant you wanted to save. Hope this is what you wanted."

They brought out a girl to Jesse she looked familiars. Then he recognized her.  
"Catheren." Jesse said

"Sorry, she cannot answer right now, she is a little bit out of it." Steve said

Jesse looked closer to his childhood friend and noticed she was tied up to the chair, and was asleep.

"Ummm… Jesse, who's Catheren?" Brennan asked

Shalimar answered before Jesse could even think what to say. "A childhood friend." Shal said confused why Jesse would have a dream about her that same day he wasn't a psonic.

"Is this who we were going for?" Brennan asked

"Yea, that was her." Shal said she looked over to Jesse and watched as he started to fall. "Jesse!!!" She shouted.

Jesse had collapsed at that point, he didn't know why.

"Don't worry about him, he is just in shock, and he is going to be the next one on this chair. But don't worry you will also have that happen. There is a drug getting pumped into his room, making him weak and hallucinate." Steve said

All Jesse could feel after he had fallen was in creditable pain. The last thing he saw was Catheren's body fall to the ground. "Cat…" was Jesse's last thought.

Jesse opened his eyes, he was still in the glass room, but he couldn't see outside of it, it was all dark. He saw someone in the tube with him. 'Who is it?' Jesse thought. They couldn't have gotten in unless they were going to take him out, but were they waiting for him to wake-up or come to conscious. His vision cleared, he could see the figure but not the face. I was a girl laying on the bed. In the tube he could see the bed, and a table it was a big tube, but it was air tight they had to be pumping Oxygen or the other thing in using ducts but he couldn't see them.

"Hey there Stranger." The body said from the bed. 'Jesse looks so confused, maybe I should let him know.' The girl thought to herself. "Jesse, it's me Cat."

"Cat…what is going on. Last thing I remember is falling to the ground really dizzy and then you fell and everything went black."

"Your in my head right now."

"What…oh, never mind. What I want to now is why?"

"I blacked out and I was here then you blacked out and now I decided to let you join me in my confusing mind."

"Why?"

"If you vital signs are to low then you wont be asked about Sanctuary. They wont strap you down. That is why I fell they had to un-strap me because my vital signs were to low."

Back in the lab 

"Come on missy wake-up" Steve said

Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma all watched as their captures tried to wake the girl in the center of the room. They all looked over at Jesse to see him slumped on against the glass of his new room. They didn't know what was going on. Shal only knew that this girl in the center of the room could be Jesse's friend.

The others didn't know anything about Cat only the fact that it was Jesse's childhood friend.

"Emma." Shal said

"Yea." Emma responded

"Did anyone show you how to disarm the governors?"

"No, I have no Clue."

End of Chapter

I know it was a weird ending but I will fit in the story, there is a point to my madness, usually. Let me know what you think, please, the sooner you review the sooner I will post the next chapter, I have the whole thing written out.


	4. Dreaming

I do not own Mutant X and I never will ever.

You don't need to read this little bit, since it is just me ranting about rotten friend and such. I will tell you when the chapter starts.

You should be glad that I have aready written this one, since I am really dispressed right now and I would have written something horrible, to let my emotions out, but that is what you are suppose to have friends for, right, right...? But all of my 'friends' are idiots and don't even seem to like me execpt as a back up plan, if you every need a partner that call on me and I will be your parnter. It feels just like my Biology class all over again. I hated Sophmore year, loved Junior, and hate Senior, what else can change. Maybe I should get better friends, but what's the point I hate everybody in my school, but at least I have only one more year there, though it is going to be with out my best friend that would always be my teammate for things. I hate life. But i am not suicidale if that is what it sounds like to you, I just really hate my friends and my life is crap but I want to beat that crap and make it a nice life.

Anyways, that is my little rant. I only got one review from: melodie568 so this one is for you, but just to let you know I didn't spell check since I am very ticked off right now and I don't want to but I am being nice you my one reader and posting it. If it doesn't make any sense than I will repost it for you, but I really don't want to read my story right now, since I have a ton of homework to do and it's almost nine, and I usually go to sleep at ten but since I don't really think I will sleep tonight i decided to save my homework.

Chapter Starting

Dreaming

Back in Cat's head 

"You know that your friends are worried about you, right now, right?"

"Yea, I do."

"Why don't you seem to happy about that?"

"They all treat me like a kid, to Shal I am her little brother, same to Brennan. Adam yea sure he is like my father but he acts a lot like he really is. I guess I just don't like being the little kid. When Ashlocke had Sanctuary, I wanted to get in the impenetrable walls just to prove to him that I am not the poor innocence rich kid I was when he took me in. Emma treats me also like a brother, but more like an equal. I am sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my problems."

"Of course I o Jesse, I haven't seen you since right before your father introduced you to Adam. That was the last time I saw you. And when I left, I missed you so much. You could always cheer me up, when I was down. I missed your laugh, and your smile. But you are also spilling your guts out about how you hate to be the 'little kid' of your group is because well in my head people's emotion cannot be hidden, people tell me things they would never say out loud, or wish they could."

"I missed you too. I felt like I had lost something that day you left that I never got back. Like a part of me was gone, as if you took part of me with you when you left me."

"I felt like I was losing you when I left. I wouldn't be able to just run over to your house with my problems. So I copied some of your memories of us, so I would never forget you."

"I have a question."

"Yea, what would it be?"

"You always say you ran over to my house, and you only took about one minute to run over. When I would ask you, you said your mom dropped you off at my house, but I never did see a car. But running would take more then a minute. Did you actually run over?"

"Yea, I did run over. It was one of my gifts that I had then." Cat said "Now listen I can get into Emma's head so that when they are together, your friends, the governors can be disarmed, if it is okay with you. Though I am not sure that hey will be put together at all .

"Sure, but how, you have a governor, don't you?"

"Yea."

"Wait how did I get here if you have a governor?"

"The governor works on my physical body, but I still have all of my powers in my head and it doesn't hurt to use them in my head."

"Doesn't that mean we all do?"

"You would if you have worked at it. Remember I was in a pod for a couple of years with a governor?"

"Jesse's dream the night before started coming back to him. Why had he forgotten it? He didn't understand

Cat saw the confusion on her friends face. "Remember last night when I told you that..." Cat took in a sharp breath and doubled over."

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked getting scared.

"They are trying to get me out of my head so they can wake me up to talk." Cat said trying to hide the pain from him in her voice, but not succeeding.

Everything went black and Jesse heard Cat scream at him "Don't let it happen." He bolted upright. He looked around he was in Sanctuary in his room. 'What's going on' he thought. Shalimar came running in "Jesse are you alright?"

"Jesse was confused

"Jess are you okay?" Answer me?"

"Where am I? What gong on?"

"Your in you room at Sanctuary, you have been sleeping for awhile. I was coming to get you for a debriefing. When I heard you yell I was in the hallway. I came in and here we are. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think, I don't know what is happening. I don't even know if this is real."

"Why wouldn't it be real."

"My dream was so real. I thought that it was real."

"This is real, Jess come on and come down to talk to Adam, we have a mission, we can talk about this on the way."

"Sure."

"Shalimar left so Jess could get dressed again he hit his bruise. "This cannot be real." Jesse said as he walked to the lab, he tried to stop thinking about the 'dream' that he had last night or even of it were a dream. When he got there the room went quiet. Then Adam told them the mission, the same mission that he had said in Jesse's dream. Everybody got up all but Jesse.

"What's up Jess?" Emma asked

"We cannot do this again." Jesse answered

"Do what?"

"We cannot do this mission, if we do then we will be caught."

"Why do you say that Jess?" Brennan asked

"This whole thing played out in my mind, this mission. They had her protected..."

Adam cut him off before he could continue. "How did you know it was a girl, I didn't say that the mutant was a female or male."

"I told you I have seen this in my dream. The girl is protected by a force field, Shal starts to go for it I stopped her the poles would kill us. Then six or seven agents sneak up on us and they take put us into glass rooms, we have governors and then they bring Cat in and she falls to the ground after I fall and then I wake up and am in her head. Then we talk about having Emma know about how to disarm them since Emma would be easiest to communicate with since she is am empathy, then Cat is in pain and then I was back here."

"Who is Cat?" Emma, Brennan, and Shalimar ask in unison.

"She is the new mutant I was sending to get. She has the power to see the future and let others see it too, but why would she pick you, Jesse? Emma would be the easiest like you said because she is an empathy." Adam said

"Cat was a childhood friend. She helped me through some tough times." Jesse responed.

End of Chapter

Well this is it. Tell me what you think.

If you didn't read the raving up top than I would like to make this quiz for melodie568 since she was the only one who reviewed on it. Thanks bye


	5. Trying to help

I do not own Mutant X, or anything related to it.

Sorry it took me so long, i have had a million things going on, projects, trying to get my friend out of her house with out having a big deal over it. Let me tell you, you never want to upset a mother that doesn't want her daughter to move out, expecially if she knows you, for the longest time i feared that, that mother was going to come get me, and ask me where her daughter was. Well with out making you want any longer, here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 3**

Mutant X didn't go to the warehouse. Jesse was regretting it but he knew that he did the right thing.

Cat was hanging against a wall. Genomex agents had expected Adam's mutants to show up to save her but either they didn't know or were warned. That was why Cat was being beaten.

Cat's past flashed behind her closed eyes. She saw her father take her to the basement and chain her up. He would whip her and smack you. You would never hear the whip or other things that were hitting her back. The Basement was sound proof. She stopped screaming from the pain a long time ago. He started the beating when her mother left them. He probably would have taken her younger sister, but she felt she needed to protect her. So Cat took the beatings everyday, for her sister. Her back was covered with scares that were again once again being opened after being closed for six years. After 6 months of her fathers beatings she could block the pain from her mind, but now after six years she had forgotten how back it hurt.

**Sanctuary**

Adam called Jesse into the lab to talk to him.

"Yea, what is up?" Jesse asked him as he walked in.

"Catheren you knew her before she was 16 correct?"

"Yea, why?"

"She has scares on her back that would indicate a whip and fire or possibly hot metal hit it. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yea."

"Could you tell me?"

"When she was 11 her mother left. Her father became violent and would take his frustrations out on her. She would take her sister's punishments everyday along with hers. He would whip her; hit her with chairs, metal, or hot metal all to teach her a lesson. She would come to my house after the beats and I would help her clean them up."

"And no one heard this happening?"

"No, their basement was sound proof even in he house you couldn't hear it happening. It was his way of teaching her the lessons she should know. He worked for the military which had taught him the ways of tortured. First hitting (beating) next fire, then ice, then noise. After the third people usually out crack. The noise usually didn't occur. But Cat would never crack for him, no matter how hard he tried. At 11 and a half she stopped screaming even though he had started hitting her harder. He would have used electricity but he didn't have it. He would starve her for weeks sometimes. It was sometimes to bad that she would be almost hospitalized."

"That man was in the military, why would they teach anyone those things?"

"That was his job in the military. He tortured the people they caught. After that they discharged him because he got so much fun out of it. Then he met Cat's mom, had Cat six years later had her younger daughter. When Cat was 11 her mom left, her father became violent, he stopped the violence when he had met his wife, now she was gone and on one could stop him."

"Why didn't they lock him up?"

"He wasn't all that violent until he lost his wife. Then everyday after she turned 11 her dad had a plan for her. He had heard about what Genomex said they were dong and decided that he wanted to have Cat be part of it. So everyday before the beatings she would be taken to Genomex for tests and stuff."

"How o you know this Jesse?"

"I followed her one day, she told me about her beatings, but I didn't know what she did before them. She never told me. I would ask and be told that she couldn't talk about it. So one day I followed her there. Ghosted through the walls and stayed out of sight. I watched what you and your lab mates did to her."

"Jesse I wasn't present when they were working on her. Ashlocke was my patient. All I did was help them understand what her body was going through. Don't get mad at me, please, Jesse."

"I am not, it was just all the tests and all the stuff that she went through. I just get upset when I see things happen to her. I was her only friend and she was mine. We trusted each other with our lives. Some days she would come over after the beatings and she would collapse on my bed and start shivering from exhaustion. When I put a blanket on her, I touched her she was frozen. Adam not even holding ice or something from a freezer is as cold as she was."

"I am sorry Jesse. I don't know any of the things that they did to her. They just had me look at the blood work. She started going to Genomex when she was a little younger but her powers started showing up at 11 and she was going to get a check up when she was 14. When she turned 15 people started experimenting on her to see the extent of her powers. I remember one of the scientists tell me about a girl that was the most powerful new mutant they had seen. But it is getting late and maybe you should go get some sleep."

"Yea, you're right I am really tired, see you tomorrow."

Jesse went to his room, and got changed into his sleeping clothes. He climbed into his bed and went to sleep. Immediately as he fell asleep her was with Catheren who was lying on her stomach. Jesse saw the marks on her back.

"Jesse was torn from his thoughts by Catheren.

"Jess."

"Cat what the hell happened?"

"You didn't show. They were waiting, but your team didn't show up. You got the message?"

"I didn't think that was real. I told them about it though."

"I am glad, Jesse that would have happened if you did go, if I didn't show it to you. I am glad you listened to me."

"How do I know this is real?"

"When we were like six, I think and my mother told he that she was going to have a little girl I ran to your house and told you. I knocked on your door; your mom answered and said that you were still sleeping. She let me in and I ran up to your room. I jumped on your bed and woke you up. You were very tired. But when I told you, woke-up immediately and started jumping on your bed with me. But then we both fell off, but I landed on top of you. And we laughed."

"I remember you doing that, and I remember the bruise that I had on my back from it. I forgot all about it."

"There is no power in the world that can bring back someone's memories, they can hide them or show them, but if you forget they cannot find it there. I didn't even tell my parent that I did that. I told no one about it."

"I didn't either, even when my mom came in and asked what the loud thud was."

"That is why this is reality, well, this is real, you are not kidnapped and you wont be for awhile, until I see good out come don't let Adam have you come to rescue me. You don't know where I am and I wont tell you either."

"Before when you were in my head you were showing me the future. But now is this what will happen to you?"

"No this is happening to me now. I just knew I had to convince you that you weren't kidnapped I could feel your doubt. I had to tell you that you were safe at your new home."

"But what about you. You are hurt. Why?"

"They think that I know where Sanctuary is. They wont take no for an answer."

"Do you know?"

"Yes, but only because Adam had told me about it once before he left Genomex. He felt so bad for what had happened to Ashlocke and me that he came down, to the pods to say good-bye and sorry. He told us will me that he was going to his favorite. Which was when I got a hit off of him. It was the head quarters of Mutant X in the mountain side."

"We have to get out of there. Where ever you are. You are hurt." Jesse said with so much passion in his voice. It sounded like her was going to start crying.

"Not yet Jesse. You cannot get catch. If you do then I have to worry about you getting hurt. I cannot stand having you hurt Jess because of me. You need to listen to me. If you don't then you will be hurt badly, your whole team will. I've seen it. I will make you forget about most of the conversation if you start you start to come her. Trust me I can."

"I want to help you "

"You will but not at the moment. Promise me you wont come for me yet" Jesse didn't Answer. "Jesse promise me."

"Fine I guess I wont right now but I will when you tell me to okay."

"That's fine. I have to go though. I will talk to you soon."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Someone is coming and …well…you don't want to watch."

"Who says?"

"Well I know how hard it was the first time you went through it. I don't want to put you through it again."

"I am staying, you cannot make me go. I want you to know that. Let me see how to get you out of here."

"Fine while you are here my mind will let you go through the building so you can know the lay out. Okay."

"Good."

"What ever you do don't go into the bright light where you cannot see anything beyond or you will be out of my mind okay."

"Got it."

"The darkness. I don't want you to go into either. You wont like it there okay."

"Okay." He said with a questioning tone in his voice.

The guard came in and took Catheren and brought her into a room. Jesse didn't follow. He did what he was told to. He looked around the holding area. He saw the bright light but believed that Catheren's warning was true. So he didn't bother to enter the rooms with the bright lights. But h wanted to with the darkness. He didn't know where Cat went know. But the darkness was calling to him. He knew that if he wanted he could easily remember the lay out. He had a memory like that. He went around the center and knew were everything was, except what the darkness hide from him. It was the only in one area though. He hadn't seen Cat anywhere or heard her. He found the door to the outside, but since Cat said not to go into the bright light he didn't go out and look around. Every night Jesse would be looking around the building. One day he got a little clumsy and tripped on something. He fell into the darkness. Finally when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked around, he heard voices, then a scream.

"Cat!!!" Jesse yelled as he recognized the scream

She probably couldn't hear him but he defiantly heard her. When he finally got to where the scream came from he had heard it three more times. He looked through the window in the observation room. Nobody could see him for he really wasn't there. He looked and saw Cat suspended in midair. Some mutant was holding her there while Ashlocke and Mason questioned her.

"Where is Mutant X's head quarters?" Eckhart asked

She didn't answer.

"You know you cannot hold out on us forever, right?"

"I can hold out for as long as you do this. I don't know anything about the head quarters."

"Sure you don't. We will see about that one." Ashlocke said

Jesse couldn't peel himself away from what he saw, his best friend being hurt, because of him, because of Mutant X. He wanted to go in there and help her but he couldn't. He really wasn't there. She was. She told him not to go into the darkness because she didn't want him to see her like this.

When Jesse woke-up. He knocked Shalimar off of his bed.

"Calm down. Will you?" Shal said

"Why are you here?"

"You screamed bloody murder. I came in and you looked scared so I stayed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I need to talk to everyone at once if I am going to tell anyone."

"Ok, I will wake everyone up that didn't go back to bed after your scream."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"When you yelled you woke everybody up. They all came to your door by the time I had opened it. I told them I would check on you. So either they are all still out there or they went to back to bed."

With that said Shalimar left. Telling Jesse to change and meet them near the dojo.

When Jesse got there everyone was up despite the late hour. Jesse told them about what happened. About them holding Cat in a base and for the last two weeks he had been walking around it in his dreams. He left out the part about the beatings and the first conversation he had with her. Well at least the beginning of it.

"That doesn't explain why you screamed." Brennan said just before he yawned.

"You are leaving something out Jess if you want us to be able to help you, you have to tell us everything." Emma added

"I am not leaving anything out." Jesse said

"Don't lie to me Jesse I can feel it. You cannot hide a lot form me but you are. Tell us what it is please." Emma said

"Jesse we need to know if we are to know and understand what happened this morning." Adam added

"Fine. When I first went there I was in her room, cell. Her back was bleeding. I felt like I was 11 again when she had first come to me I wasn't there and I found her on my bed asleep." Nobody understood what he was talking about but Adam. He was glad, he didn't want everyone to understand what he was going through. But he knew that they had to know. "She also warned me. She told me that I could look about but I couldn't go in the bright lights, I would be back in my own head. Then she told me not to go into the darkness. She didn't really explain that one. Tonight I pretty much knew where everything was. But for all the times they had taken her she was never anywhere to be seen. The darkness was on my side and I tripped over something when my eyes finally adjusted I saw what I had seen years ago."

"And that would be what Jesse?" Shal asked

"Catheren being beaten." There was a long silence nobody knew what to say. They didn't know what it felt like to have that happen to see that happen.

A/N: Tell me what you think, if i get one review i will up date sooner than if i don't get any. I have to other chapters already uploaded i just need the reviews for them.


	6. Once again Truth

**I do not own Mutant X**

**Sorry guys, i had more chapters than that. I posted the wrong one, sorry. If you are still interested in reading it, here is the real next chapter, once again sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

Jesse told everyone about his childhood. About how he met Cat and how they became closer friends. That after Cat's beating Cat would come over and Jesse cleaned her up. How the first time it had happened he wasn't there when she came to him, so she fell asleep on his bed, and he found her on her stomach, with blood dried on her shirt. And that she then slept over his house, without meaning to. She was in so much pain that he didn't want to wake her so he sleep on the floor until six in the morning. But some nights he couldn't sleep and he would watch her sleep. Every night after that she would come, he would clean, and she would fall asleep. He left out the part where he would join her in the bed when she started shivering after she had started being experimented on with Genomex. It was all a routine that they had.

No one in Mutant X could say anything, they were in shock, though they had never met her and didn't know how Cat had dressed years ago. But they still couldn't think of how to console their hurting teammate.

Adam was the first to speak. "Do you know where she is?"

"N I couldn't see outside it was like some of the rooms."

"Then we will have to try to trace her or wait."

"She said to wait until she saw an outcome that she liked."

"An outcome that she would like?" Emma asked

"Yea, she can see the future, she showed me what it would be like to go after her when Adam had first said to."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot" Emma said as she blushed with embarresment.

"Don't worry about it. She had to tell me three times before I believed her and remembered."

That night Jesse had a Dream. Cat was lying in her bed.

"Hello, stranger. I am surprised to see you back here after you saw what you shouldn't have seen."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a free will. You tell your mind where to go. I just give you a path to choose. I never have told you to come in the first place, your mind was curious. Didn't I ever tell you that before?"

"No you didn't. I didn't need to come back did I?"

"Not if you don't want to. I still haven't seen an outcome I liked. So I will tell you if I do. All I have to do I call you and mind comes right toward me. Very interesting." Cat said with a smile on her face.

"Sure, ok, but why didn't you want me to know? I have seen it all before."

Cat sat up on her bed and leaned against the wall. Jesse came and sat next to her on the bed.

I know you have but you don't always have to be around when I get hurt. I thought you would have had enough of it growing up. I wanted to stop coming but...never mind."

"What, don't tell me never mind, I wan to know. You always do that."

"It isn't important. I just needed to tell someone. I couldn't tell a parent because I had no mom and my dad was the one doing it. I couldn't tell a teacher, they wouldn't believe me. They thought they knew my dad and didn't think he would hurt a hair on my hair. Nobody would believe me. I needed someone to help me clean the blood off."

"I was happy to do it."

"I know but I felt like I was putting my life, and my problems on you. It didn't feel right."

"Like I said, I was happy to do it. I know what he did to you. I was happy you came to me, not that what he did to you was nice and I wanted him to do it. But I am glad you asked for my help. You were my best friend."

Cat had a slight smile on her Face

"What are you smiling about?" Jesse asked her

"You said were. That means that you have a new best friend or I am died to you."

"No you are still my best friend. It's just you were died to me before and you are still sort of are. I haven't seen you in real life yet. I have only seen you in my dreams. You will always be my best friend. I hoped you were alive; I wanted to see you again. After you left I felt like a part of me left with you I told you that."

Cat just stared at Jess she didn't know what to say.

"You so believe me right?"

"Of, course I do. When you helped me and after we fell asleep our minds would enter twine. It was like having two minds in one body. They became one. You didn't feel it because I masked it from you. I didn't want you to feel my mind with yours. I was not in control of all my powers then. I didn't want you to know. I thought it would scare you."

"What would scare me? I told you about my powers."

"Jesse come on, if I told you that I could enter your mind at anytime and control you, you would freak out, and be scared of me. You would want nothing to do with me. Don't tell me otherwise. I know you to well. Anyone would react that way except for the people who made me like that."

"I guess you're right."

"You should go."

"Why?"

"It's morning you want to wake-up. Adam and them would want you to, you have a meeting."

"You're right. Promise me something."

"Anything."

End of Chapter

If anybody is actually reading this then thank you, if i don't update again tonight than it will be up tomorrow. Once again sorry that i gave away the end, i click on the wrong title.


	7. Seeing the way

I don't not own Mutant X and never have or will.

**I decided I was just going to post them all now so i can end this series. Thanks to those of you who have read them.**

**Chapter 5**

Jesse woke-up, it was 7. He really didn't want to wake-up, but knew that he had to. There was going to be a meeting at 8 and he had to shower and get dressed, and eat of course.

Jesse showered, and dressed. It was quarter of eight so he headed down the hall to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and life cereal and sat down. Poured the cereal and milk and began to eat.

Shalimar woke-up at 7 also, but she didn't want to get up, so she stayed in bed till half past, then got up. She washed up and dressed and heard Jesse walk out of his room and toward the kitchen so she thought she could join him for company. When she walked in she found Jesse head down on he table with milk falling on the floor.

"Adam!" Shalimar yelled into her comm. Link after she had checked to make sure Jesse was alive.

"Yea, Shal." Adam responded over the comm. system.

"Jesse collapsed in the kitchen."

"Get him to the lab."

Shalimar had spotted Brennan and had him help her with Jesse.

**On the way to the lab**

"Do you know what happened?" Adam asked over the comm. system

"No I found him like this." Shal responded, "I walked in and found him with his head on the table and the milk falling on the floor."

"I will run some tests, to see what is going on." Adam said

Previously at the building Cat was at 

She knew it was a bad idea to go though with what Jesse wanted her to promise, but what was she supposed to do. That was what he wanted her to do. So she had done it.

Cat had woken up to find Henry Voight in her cell. He put his hand on her head. She knew what was going on. But it was to late to cut the connection to Jesse.

**Sanctuary Lab**

By the time Brennan had brought Jesse to the lab, Jesse's eyes were wide open and he was having trouble breathing. Adam was already there oxygen mask in hand. Once Brennan placed him on the bed Adam put the mask on Jesse to try to help him.

"Wait minute." Brennan said with a question in his voice

"What is it Brennan?" Adam asked

"When Henry Voight had touched Jesse and knocked him out, Jesse was looking just like, this. His vitals were the same too."

"Your right."

"What are you talking about?" Shal asked

"After he had you, he got Jesse and me. Jesse was the first to fall asleep; his fear was being buried alive. So he could be in a stasis pos again like he said he was in before." Brennan said

"But how is it possible." Shal asked

"Well I am not sure about that. I thought that the guy left a while ago." Brennan said

"He did." Adam said

"Wait…" Emma said as he walked in"…Jesse and Cat have been communicating with their minds, what if they were still connected to each other and Voight touched Cat."

"That is a possibility." Adam replied

"But that doesn't make sense." Shal responded

"If Eckhart or Ashlocke got him back then it would work, or even Ashlocke could do it. He had the power."

"But Ashlocke is died!"

**Jesse's head**

Jesse opened his eyes he looked around.

"Where am I?" Jesse asked out loud

'Oh, God, not again.' "Get me out of here." He yelled his breathing was getting shallow.

"This isn't real." He said short of breath.

**Cat's head**

Cat opened her eyes. She knew what was going on, she knew Jesse was somewhere. She had to find him. She didn't know what fear was going to happen to her, but she could fight it for now. She went from room to room; hall-to-hall she knew where she was. She was walking around Genomex. She stopped for a moment. She realized where Jesse was in the stasis pods. She ran there as fast as she could.

**Jesse's head**

He still couldn't breath all that well, even though he knew that there was air being pumped into the tube. But this was too much. He shut his eyes hoping that this would go away. He heard a voice call his name. He opened his eyes.

"Jess… thank God." Cat replied as she pulled him out of the pod.

"What happened?" Jesse asked "Why am I here?"

"Henry Voight happened."

"What o you mean?"

"Ashlocke and Eckhart have him. They tricked him somehow into doing this."

"I thought Ashlocke was died."

"Ashlocke's body died. His spirit didn't. His mind is trying to replace its body."

"Is, that possible, can he replace himself, make a new body?"

"It is, if you have the right mutant working for you."

"Is that what he wants from you?"

"Yea, he wants me to make him a new body. He knew I could do it before he died. He wants me to make him a new body. I told him no. Eckhart wants to know where Sanctuary is, so they teamed up. Eckhart I think kidnapped Voight's wife to make him use his powers on me. They don't know you are here though.

**Sanctuary**

"Jess's breathing is better." Adam told all his teammates.

The Mutant X team had stayed in the lab, during the day. They were all to scare that Jesse was to hurt to leave. When they hard Adam's voice they all woke-up. They all hear what he had said.

**Jesse's mind**

Voight walked in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A member of Mutant X and Cat." Voight said

"Why are you doing this?" Jesse asked

"Well I don't have a chance. I know you didn't kill my wife, but now I have to do it. See Eckhart had her again and the only way for me to get her back is to keep Cat in here. Since I now know her fear. It will be easier." Voight said

"And what would that be?" Jesse asked

"Say Good-bye Kilmartin." Was the only response Jesse got.  
**Sanctuary**

Adam was working at the computer when Jesse's heart monitor went flat. He jumped up and looked to see what happened.

"What the hell? Brennan get down here and hurry." Adam said into his ring as he took Jesse's shirt off to get a better look.

Brennan came in right after the shirt was cut off

"What is it Adam?" Brennan asked

"Jesse's heart stopped. Now I know why." Adam replied

"What happened?' Shalimar asked. Shalimar and Emma had followed Brennan in.

"He was shot." Adam said in defeat.  
**Cat's Head**

Jesse fell to the ground. Cay had tried to get in the way of the bullet but she couldn't move. When she finally could she mover over to Jesse. He had no heartbeat,

"Nooooo. How could you do this?" Cat asked Voight

"Like I told you before. He has my wife." Voight said

"Your willing to kill a person for him."

"You should know it wasn't real."

"Yes, it is. That was the real Jesse Kilmartin." Cat replied starting to cry.

"No I never touched him from the last time." Voight replied

"In a way you did."

Cat put her hands over Jesse's bullet hole.  
**Sanctuary**

"This cannot be happening Jesse cannot die." Shalimar said as she went towards the bed to sit next Jesse. Her knees gave out and she used the bed to support herself.

Emma turned to leave but Brennan didn't let her. He held on to her. She openly cried into his chest.

Then they heard someone gasp.

Shalimar looked up and saw it was Jesse. He had a heartbeat.

"He's alive." Shal said

"How is that possible?" Brennan asked

"Catheren." Was all Adam said.  
**Minds**

Jesse looked up. His chest was hurting a little. He had a warm tingling feeling in his chest too. He looked down at his chest and saw Cat's hands over his wound.

"Look at me Jesse, it will be easier." Cat said

Jesse looked at his friend, right in the eyes; she was growing paler then she normal would be. Her hands were shaking. He were losing their natural color and becoming glossy. She looked sick.

Cat's hands fell on his chest her head came down fast onto his chest.

"Cat!!!!!!!!!!! Cat answer me, move something anything." Jesse said. He got no response from the form of his friend. He felt her skin it was cold. He checked for a breath, there was none. He turned her onto her back ready to give her mouth-to-mouth. Before he did so he checked for a pulse. There was none. "This cannot be happening."

Jesse put his head on his dead friends shoulder, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
**Sanctuary**

"Adam." Shal said from the side of Jesse's bed.

"Yeah, is something wrong." Adam asked from the computer he was working on."

"Never mind." Shal said. She looked at Jesse. She took a tissue that was next to her and wiped his tears away. She knew Jesse wouldn't want anyone to know that he had cried. Adam was to involved in his work trying to get Jesse out. Emma and Brennan had gone to the kitchen to make dinner. Jesse didn't need them to call him a crybaby, when he woke up.

**Jesse's mind**

Jesse was holding his friend. He didn't want to let her go. Voight was watching from afar. Jess felt a small breath on his arm and the body he was holding shifted somewhat.

"Jesse." The body said quietly

Cat your alive?' Jesse said 

"Yeah, I am. I probably should have told you before.'

"Told me what?"

"Told you I cannot die. Even thought I already did tell you that. You should be happy Henry, your not a killer. You also helped Ashlocke, create a new body for himself."

"I don't understand. How?' Voight asked

"How? Which one." Cat replied. Jesse was still holding her close but his tears had stopped.

"How did I help Ashlocke?"

"You let his mind take my body. He used my powers to recreate himself. That is why it took so long for mind to wake-up again. I had to try to get my pwers to do so."

"But how is that possible?" Jesse asked

"Since I cannot die, that means I can reform my cells and organs, as you can see I can also o the same for other people too.

"But his body was blown-up."

"All you really need is to have been in the place he died for a second and also some part of his DNA."

"Who was there?"

"I was. I don't need a car Jesse. I can transport to different places. He transported my body there then sent it back to where he is." Cat said "Jess"

"Yeah?"

"It's time. You will know where to. But hurry okay."

"Sure."

With that Jesse blacked out.  
**Sanctuary**

Jesse woke-up to see Shalimar had fallen asleep next to him. He didn't really want to wake her up, but knew he had to. And she would have sensed him awake anyways.

"Jess." Came Shalimar's voice sounding a little tired.

"Hey Shal, so what did I miss."

"Well you died and came back to life. That one is new on me. Adam just said your friends name, when we asked what happened."

There was a pause. Jesse then realized that she wanted an explanation, as to what happened.

"Cat healed me." Came his reply.

"Oh" Was all that Shal could say. She had never heard of a new mutant that could heal other people, but she didn't doubt there was one. She was just glad that Cat was one now.

"Jesse,, your awake about time." Brennan said as he came through the doorway.

"Yeah, well, listen we have to go now." Jesse said

"Go where?" Shal asked

"To get Cat, but let me wont you it wont be easy."

Jesse looked up and saw Adam and Emma standing in the doorway

"Ashlocke's back." Jesse said

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say.

"That's not possible, Jess. You, Adam, and I saw him explode right here. He's dead man." Brennan said

"I will explain on the way. We have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. I need to make sure you will be alright." Adam said

"Adam I am the only one who can get through the place with out being caught. I am going, plus I know where it is, you don't."

"Where is it?" Emma asked

"Know here, I am not going to tell you. Either you let me go with, or I go alone."

"You know you should go to the place, you are injured." Shal said

"I am fine, she healed my chest, I don't need to be treated like a baby Adam. I am not as young as when you took me in here."

"I know, but I need you to stay here." Adam said

"If I don't go they wont be able to get into her cell without setting off an alarm and making the place down. Before you even get in her cell that place is secure, you have to believe me, you Have no choice, no matter what you say, I am going. We have to leave NOW."

Jesse climbed off of the examination table he was sitting on. He walked out of the room and headed towards his room, to pick up some clothes.

"So are you going to let him leave?' Emma asked

"I don't want to but, do I have a choice in matter. He has a point. The only way anyone is going to get out of there is if he goes, and we have to get her out. Just keep a close eye on him. I don't want to have him get himself hurt again. I don't think she was able to heal in completely." Adam replied

"What do you mean?" Shal asked

"When he first came back the brain activity was the same as before but after a while the brain activity was lower. It was like a part him or his mind had stopped. It came back so my guess is that it was Cat doing it."

"Doing what?" Brennan asked

"Cat could heal people, when I knew her. But she couldn't do it without making most of her own life energy leave. She doesn't heal like you think. She can heal someone but only by giving her own life to save him or her. That is what we found out would happen so they gave her the power to do so. She was the only new mutant to do so. Because she couldn't die, she was given everything. Her body has pulled itself apart just like Ashlocke's did, but it put itself back together again. Which is what I think Ashlocke want Ashlocke wanted her to." Adam responded.

"Are you coming or am I going alone?" Jesse called from the hall as he made is way to the helix.

End of Chapter.

If you don't see the next one, then it should appear soon, since I am going to post it in a couple of minutes.


	8. The Catcher

I do not own Mutant X, and never will, though i wish i did.

This is the second to last, this will explain all that was left not understood, since there was atleast one person who read the one i messed up on. Again sorry about that.

**Chapter 6**

The members of Mutant X all sat in the double helix. Jesse told them what they should know about what has happened. He told them about Ashlocke, he also told them what they needed to know about the lay out of the prison center. He had Brennan drive even though he knew he should have. He needed to tell them what it looked like. They all listened closely to what he was saying. They knew there wasn't much time to learn this lay out before they got there.

Emma noticed that the color was returning to Jesse's face. It was getting better every mile they went.

"Stop." Jesse shouted.

Brennan stopped the helix. "Why is something wrong?" Brennan asked

"We're here. Put the helix in those woods over there." Jesse responded.

Brennan put the helix down. Jesse walked over to the stealth control panel, and turned it on.

"Let's go." Jesse said

"How do you know it is safe out her you said you didn't go outside?" Emma asked

"When I was there I got into the control room. There were plans to the fields in there, I saw the security detail and also where all of the lasers where. Trust me or stay here." Jesse replied.

Jesse walked off the Helix. The rest followed

"Step only where I step."

"Gotcha ya." Brennan said

They made their way to the side of the building. Jesse phased the wall and they all went through.

Jesse was in the lead the wall followed. Shalimar was at the back listening for movement. Emma had put down her defense a little to trying to find out if they were being followed too. Jesse when to a wall and pressed up against it. They rest followed. They hadn't heard anybody coming, not even Shal heard anyone.

"What's going on." Emma asked not sensing anyone but them.

"There is a camera up there, Brennan."

With that Brennan zapped the camera. But Jesse still didn't move.

"Why are we still here?" Shal asked after about two minutes of standing there.

"We have to wait for the guard to come by. Otherwise he will notice the camera isn't on and we're caught. They always look at the light plus we have to get his card." Jesse said in a whisper.

"I see now." Emma said as she sensed someone coming.

"How do you know?" Brennan asked. "Wouldn't they change the rotation of the guards?"

"No, they find it easier this way."

The guard goes by, Jesse doesn't move.

"Why aren't we going?" Shal asked anxious to get this other with.

"He has to call in first he doesn't look at the camera until he checks in. If the camera is amiss then he calls it in, but it is not before he calls in. Brennan get ready."

"Jack are you there." A voice said from the hand held the guard was holding.

"Yeah, I am here. Hey what do you think about those cubs?" Jack said

"I don't know what do you thin about them?"

"I personally hate them." Jack said

Brennan had almost zapped Jack when he answered the question the radio had said, but Jesse had stopped him.

When Jesse put his arm down and pointed Brennan short the guard.

"What was that about?" Brennan asked Jesse.

"That was a code for the section."

They continued on their way. Everyone knew this was going to be difficult. Jesse looked pale again. He had lost a lot of blood and died he should have been there. He should have been resting in bed they all knew that. But Jesse was to stubborn to agree to that. Plus, they needed him. There was no denying that. It was Jesse who had looped the cameras who had gotten them this far.

Jesse stopped and put his ear on to a door. Shalimar had lost her train of though. He then put his hand on the wall and stuck his head through. Then he waved the other through.

When the Mutant X team entered the room they saw a brown hair girl curled up on the bed. She seemed to be a sleep, and very weak.

"Jesse?" The voice was barely there.

"Hey, there stranger." Jesse then walked to the bed. He hugged her, then introduced his friend.

"It's good to meet you." Cat said "get against the wall though."

"What?" Shal asked

"Someone is coming." Cat said

The four Mutant X members leaned up against the wall, just as the door opened.

"So how is the patient?" The guy in the door asked

"How do you think, Steve?" Cat said

"I hope horribly." Steve said as he threw a bag at her, then left.

A minute later Mutant X stepped away from the wall.

"Why did he see us?" Shal asked

"I made you blend with the wall."

"What's that?" Emma asked

"Lunch." Cat said as she threw it on the floor. "We should go now." Cat said as she stood up but only managed to fall back on the bed.

"I got you." Jesse said. Cat looked so small and fragile in Jesse's arms. Catheren then phased the wall. The others walked through followed closely by Jesse. They made it to the guard.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked

"Almost two." Brennan said looking at his watch.

"Brennan grab the guard's body and follow me."

Brennan did as he was told; he put the body into a closet near by.

"What's going on Jess?" Shal asked

"Another guard is coming in about two minutes. We have to stay in here."

They stayed there until the guard did the code.

"Do you want me to shoot him?" Brennan asked

"No I got this one." Cat said

They saw the guard look at the camera, and then continue on his way.

"What happened?" Brennan asked

"I made him think he camera was on." Was cat's reply

"Wait if you can make people blend in with the wall, why didn't you do it with the guard?"

"Of one thing the other guard would have stepped on him, for the other, I wouldn't have been able to hold it long enough. I am to tired to do that." Cat said

They continued on their way

"Jesse?" Shal whispered

"Yeah?"

"Why do we need the key?"

"If went out the way we came in, it wouldn't work, the guards are now there, they rotate around the place. We have to go through a room that is locked and card opens it."

"Why don't you just phase."

"There are sensors in the room, heat, thermal, and some pressure. I cannot hold my breath that long with everybody." Jesse responded

They approached the room. Jesse slid the key through it. The door lock released. It took awhile to get everybody through but they all made it."

They worked their way to the front of the building.

"This seems to easy." Brennan said

"I know wouldn't you think there should be more guards here." Shal asked

"They take turns patrolling inside and out." Jesse said

"Well just because you know what to expect doesn't mean that you will be able to escape with any conflict." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Ashlocke, Eckhart, and a couple of men in black suits.

"Ashlocke." Jessie replied with anger in his voice.

"Not surprised to see me again are you?" Ashlocke said

"No we knew you were alive." Shal said

"How could you? Oh, the little girl who helped me come back."

"Jesse put me down." Cat said

Jesse put her down, she almost fell over but Jesse caught her.

"I want to thank-you Cat, you helped me come back to life, and brought some of the group that killed me. I wanted to know, Kilmartin. How did you get in? The place was locked down."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well no matter what you pick, I will find out either from you telling me or from me finding out the hard way." Eight men came out of the hallways behind them and put subdermal governors on the team.

"I thought it was supposed to be the right time." Brennan said

"This didn't happen before. He made me see what I saw."

"Well I was in your body before why wouldn't I be able to do it. I also wanted to thank you for making it so my new body doesn't rip apart."

"Screw-you." Cat said

"Take them the extra cells." Eckhart said.

End of Chapter

This is the end of that one. I don't care if anybody is reading it, i am just ending it. I know it is stupid and it sucks, but i don't care at the moment, because once again I am depressed and want this to be over with. Hell my parents don't even know that I can get this depressed. It's funny, no one knows but whoever reads this. Well there is one more chapter after this, It should be up shortly after this one, since they are updated like five minutes apart at the most. Bye.


	9. THE END

I do not own Mutant X and never will so there.

I know that you know how this ends, but i wanted to repost it so that you could see the whole thing.

Chapter "I don't know is it seven? Eight?"

The team was ushered into an observation room well all but Jesse. They hadn't seen him since they were put in their room., which was two days ago. There rings were removed and were probably shipped somewhere to throw Adam off of where they were. (they had cut them on their fingers to make their blood be on the ring.

They see the door open in the other room on the other side of the glass. There is a chair in the middle of the room. The person that was first to enter was Jesse. Followed by Cat, then by Ashlocke. There were guards that followed them. Jesse was wrestled onto the chair and strapped down while cat was lead to a wall and was shackled there. The guards all left leaving Ashlocke with Cat and Jesse. They couldn't hear what was going on the other side of the window. But they could see perfectly well. Jesse didn't look that good he was paler and he had some bruises on his face, that hadn't been there before. They had no idea what had happened those last two days.

They watched as Ashlocke went to a switchboard and they saw Jesse close his eyes and had a look of pain his face.

Ashlocke then went to the wall that Cat was on and he started talking to her. She didn't look too happy about what he was saying. He then walked over to the machine again he started pushing the handle he had dropped. Jesse started to yell in pain. Cat started to struggle against the chains that held her.  
**Other Room**

"STOP IT." Cat yelled

Ashlocke turned the machine off.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?'

"How you met Kilmartin? You couldn't of had a bond with him if you didn't know him."

"Who says I have a bon with him?"

"Well the burn I put on you before is in the same place on his arm as it is on your, and that is from two days ago." Ashlocke said

"Does that mean something? He could have gotten burnt on something else."

"Then why would this hurt?" Ashlocke said as he put the handle down more.

Jesse screamed out in pain. Catheren could feel it but se was trying her hardest to not let it show. Ashlocke put the handle back up.

"Guards." Ashlocke said

The guards came in the room, he told them to switch Cat and Jesse. They did, and then left. Ashlocke turned on the juice. Cat shut her eyes in pain. She was more pain now because she was trying to take Jesse's, he was getting some but not as much as if he was getting shock, which is what he should be feeling.

Ashlocke turned the machine off. "Well I guess I was wrong.'" He said.

Catheren lost her concentration and Ashlocke knew that. he turned the machine on full blast and Jesse cried out in pain.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cat cried.

Ashlocke was amazed, it was on the highest and she must have been taking some of Kilmartin's since he wasn't screaming anymore. The machine blew u. Sparks were flying everywhere; the sprinkler system was on now. Everything was getting wet. Cat phased and walked up to the wall that Jesse was strapped to. She phased him through the restraints, and the governor. She helped him to the mirror wall and phased him through the wall, right into Brennan who caught him, since his hands weren't tied.

"Hey are you alright?" Brennan asked Jesse.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jesse replied hoarsely. He phased the chains on the girls and the governors on all of them.

Cat had turned away from them she was now looking at Ashlocke.

Jesse turned away from his friends towards the window. He was a bit shaky so she used the ledge for support. He didn't say anything he just looked. Nothing was happening but a stare off. But Jesse knew what was coming.

"DON'T DO IT." Jesse said  
**in the other room**

She had heard what Jesse had said, but she had to do this it was the only way.  
**Other room**

Everybody watched as the water in the room started to spin around it. They couldn't see Catheren's face. They wouldn't have wanted to. But they say Ashlocke's face. It was the look of terror. He was frightened for his life. He headed for the door and tried to open it. But he couldn't. Cat moved her hand and Ashlocke was picked up. They heard a voice but it sounded 'possessed.' Jesse fell to his knees, his head still able to see over the sill. Shalimar moved to try to help him up, but he didn't want the help.

"You have screwed with me to much Ashlocke." The possessed voice said

Just then they saw Eckhart come through the wall. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. He saw Ashlocke in the air he struggled to get away. He didn't make it. She threw Eckhart into the wall with the chains and locked him in, using her mind. She then turned her attention to Ashlocke.

None of them cold see her eyes not yet anyways. Emma could feel all of the hatred that was coming from her. When Eckhart had come in it became stronger. She hated him so much. She could also feel hatred in the room she was in, she figured it was going out of Jesse.

"How...how did I screw you." Ashlocke asked nervously on the air.

"You took me hostage, you put me through hell, Hell you beat me and you made me face a fear of mine. You tortured him. Now how did you screw Me." the possessed voice said

Ashlocke was thrown to the table. He was then strapped down. He couldn't move, they watched as he struggled to move. The switch went up and they heard him scream in pain. She turned it off. Then went up to him.

"You want to remember the pain of having your body tearing apart?" Cat asked

"No, I remember." Ashlocke said with fear in his voice.

"Well to bad. You will. I feel it everyday. It will tear you apart until your dead. You're too weak to fight me off. You should know that by now. I created you I can kill you."

With that said Cat pulled a vile out of her pocket.

"What...What's that?"

"I am surprised you don't recognize it, it was what Adam used to kill you last time."

She took a syringe and filled it. She then injected Ashlocke in the neck with it.

"Have fun. You shouldn't be alcove and this time you wont come back." Cat said as she turned away from Ashlocke and looked at Eckhart. They saw a part of her eyes it was all dark. But they thought that is was just from the shadows.

"And as for you..." Cat said to Eckhart "...You screwed me more. You want a killer you have one now."

"Now how did I do that?" Eckhart said

"You killed my mother so you could have me. You tricked my father into letting you experiment on me. You made him scared of me. You wont serve what you created. Do you want to know why your beatings didn't work, because I was beaten by my father everyday of my childhood, up to the day you guys took me away from it. You took little kids from their parents. You then injected not medicine but different DNA your own mixture. Well that has to stop. You aren't taking any more children away from their parents.

Everything started to fall off of the shelves. Ashlocke had exploded again and Cat didn't even flinch. She was going after Eckhart with all of the hatred that she had.

Jesse couldn't take it.

"Enough!!!!!!!!!!!" Jesse cried before phasing through the wall.

For the first time they saw Cat's eyes. They were empty black there was no white or any other color for that matter.

"Get out Jesse." Cat said.

"I wont. You cannot kill him." Jesse said

"Why cannot I?"

"It will be harder for him to make up this place and a new life it you allow him to live."

"He killed innocent children, and parents. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Do you remember when you were a sophomore?"

"Yes."

"You had to do a debate in speaking, writing, and research. Do you remember the topic."

"Yes, it was Capital Punishment."

"You would be using capital punishment. Don't you remember how you felt about it?"

"I was against it. I still am."

The commotion around them started to die down. Cat's anger was lowering.

"You would be killing him because he killed someone else."

"Who said I was going to kill him. I was just going to make him sweat, and hurt him some."

"That is still wrong, Cat."

"I know. I am sorry. I cannot control my anger when I get like this. Thanks Jess."

"No problem."

The color of Cat's eyes came back. And then they heard a gunshot. Cat shut her eyes, and fell to the floor. Jesse got to her just before she hit. He looked up and saw a man in a as suit, standing there with a gun now aimed at him.

"Get away from the girl, Mr. Kilmartin."

"Why should I?"

"I am not afraid to kill you."

"Why did you do that?"

"I have a right to."

"Yeah, just like I have a right to beat you?"

"No, she's my daughter. My freak for a daughter."

Jesse looked at him surprised. He looked different than before.

"I know you haven't seen me for about 10 to 15 years, but I have watched you. You never really met me. Sorry about that, but I was afraid that someone would find out that I have a freak for a daughter.

Catheren still didn't move. Emma could feel the anger in that room rising, all from Jesse. I was even more anger then when she had called him a freak.

Jesse had his hand on Catheren's back, which is where the bullet went through. He felt like it was in his back too. He ignored it. He needed to help Cat right now.

"She'd not the freak in your family." Jesse said

"Yes she is. She has all of the powers you could think of. I had to teach her a lesson. I knew that someone knew what was going on in the basement, just because the marks on her back were being taken care of. I never thought it was you though, she never mentioned you were that close a friend."

Jesse's anger was rising more. It was hard for him to just sit there and listen to this. His best friend was lying on the ground bleeding to death. Jesse's anger got the better of him, he got up from the ground and flung himself at Catheren's dad. The gun went off. Jesse didn't care, yeah, it hurt but he had to do this.

Catheren started to come to. She was on the ground pain flowing through her body. She tasted blood in her mouth. She opened her eyes at the sound of a gun going off. She saw Jesse stagger back but then forward towards whoever he was attacking. She caught a glimpse of the man Jesse was fighting. She recognized that face, it was the face of her father.

Jesse had gotten shot twice, twice in the same place in the arm. He was lucky that was where they hit. He heard something behind him. He wasn't sure what it was. Catheren's dad became wide-eyed. What was he thinking of or seeing. Jesse thought. He then felt something on his shoulder. A hand.

"Jesse stop." It was Catheren faint but there.

Jesse stopped his struggle getting to be hit. But it never came. He opened his eyes to find Catheren's father suspended or frozen in time. His hand inches from Jesse's face.

"Why do you want me to stop?" Jesse asked

"He deserves to suffer, through what he has done to himself." Cat said

Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma came into the room.

"What took you so long?" Jesse asked in a joking tone. He anger lost in an instant.

"Well we couldn't move for one thing then when we finally could we couldn't find the door." Brennan said

"I have an idea." Cat said

"Yeah, what would that be?" Brennan asked

"How about we get out of here."

"Good idea." Emma said

"Wait what are we going to do with them." Jesse asked pointing to Eckhart and Catheren's dad.

They then disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Shal asked

"They are both in stasis pods at the moment. They will both be there for awhile." Cat said, "Let's go."

"Sure."

Jesse and Cat walked outside, side by side. Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma followed. They got to the Helix. With out more trouble and headed towards Sanctuary.

When they got there Adam was in the bay waiting for his team.

They all walked out together. Adam hadn't seen Catheren since she was a teen.

"Hello, Adam.' Cat said

"Hello, how are you, it's been awhile." Adam asked

"I'll be fine, but yeah, it has been awhile."

"I'm glad to see that you are okay."

"I'm going to bed." Jesse said

"Yeah, so am I." Shal said

Brennan and Emma also wanted to sleep.

"Catheren you can bunk with Shal." Adam said

"Sure, okay, don't ask me if she can." Shal said

"Do you kind Shal?" Adam asked

No, it was a joke. It's okay." Shal said with a smile in her voice.

They all went to bed. Shal showed Cat where everything was, the bathroom, the kitchen. Then she set up a bed for her.

Shal fell asleep easily. When she woke-up the next morning, She saw Cat was gone. She quickly got and looked for her. She looked in Jesse's room, but didn't find her, so she woke him up.

"yeah, what's wrong Shal?" Jesse asked

"Catheren is missing." Shal responded sounding very scared

"She'd probable couldn't sleep so she went to the kitchen. That's what she usually doe." Jesse said as he turned away from her and tried to fall back asleep.

Shalimar grabbed Jesse's arm and dragged him out of the bed. She made him walk to the kitchen, where they both saw Cat making something.

"Morning, Shal, Jesse."

"I told you she would be here." Jesse said Cat had a confused look on her face.

"I...I...thought you were missing." Shal said

"I woke-up you were stil sleeping so I was as quiet as I could be so I wouldn't wake you."

"Oh." Shal answered.

"Since your all you, do you want something to eat?" She asked

"Sure, what id you make?" Shal asked

"Anything and everything. I didn't know what any of you liked but Jesse." Cat said

"Do you have pancakes?" Shal asked

"Yes I do, how many do you want?"

"Three." Shal responded

Cat picked up a plate and put pancakes on it.

"Anything else?" She asked

"No not now." Shal said. Cat handed her the plate. Then handed Jesse one with French Toast, and Bacon. "You will like this?"

"Always have and always will." Jess said as she reached for the plate and dug in.

Emma, and Brennan walked in then.

They all got what they wanted and then they dispersed. Shal and Brennan went to spare, and Emma when to meditate, Adam when back to the lab.

Emma was the last to leave, once she is gone Jesse stands up in front of Catheren.

"I thought that they would never leave." Jesse said

"Why they are nice people?' Cat said with a smile on her face knowing what he meant.

"Because I haven't seen you for how many years now?"

"Five or six."

"Giving me five or six years to think of how I missed you."

"Oh, so this is where this is going." Cat said

"Let's go to my room." Jesse said

The started walking out of the kitchen

"Wait a minute." Cat said

"What?" Jesse asked

Cat stands in front of Jesse looks past him at the kitchen then looks back at him. "Let's go."

"What did you do?"

"I cleaned."

Jesse looked behind him and sees the kitchen is spotless.

"I love a girl who can clean quickly."

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to play a little game.

"What game is that?"

"I'll tell you in my room." Jesse said before he leans in and kissed Catheren on his way to his room. They kissed all the way to the room, shutting the door with out stopping.  
**Dojo**

"Where's Jess and Cat?' Brennan asked

"In Jesse's room." Emma said

"Cool." Brennan said and heads away

"Where are you going?" Shal asked

"I am going to ask them if they want to spare with us."

"Brennan, they haven't seen each other for like five or six years." Emma said

"So." Brennan said

"They have some catching up to do, let them catch up, okay." Emma said

"Fine, your right." Brennan said thinking about what was going on.  
**Jesse's room**

"So what game are we going to play?" Cat asked from the bed where Jesse had left her.

"the game we played when we were younger. WAR." Jesse said as he pulled some cards out of his desk.

Jesse dealt out the card and they played was and talked. They both ended up falling asleep in the middle of the game.

THE END

Well this is the last of this, and i wont be writting anymore Mutant X fanfiction at least for a while. I have been busy writing my own little story, that i completely made up, it is better than this story or at least i think it is. I hate it when you can think of a story at least the beginning and you want to write it out, but you don't know how to get it to that point. Though the stories i write just come to me as i write them after i get the beginning, anyways i now must go and finish writing my tragedy. though it is one, but at least it has some happy in it right? Oh, well it's not like anybody reads this or is going to, I just wanted to rant and since i hate leaving stories undone, except for the one i wrote in seventh grade, that i haven't even picked up for about 5 years now, i decided to finish writing this, even if nobody is reading it.

Have a great life to anybody who reads this, i know it will be better than mine is.

Honestly you don't have to read this, since it is just me ranting about my crappy life.

I decided to rant again since i am depressed and want to get my feelings out, I cannot tell that guy from England, since i have only just talked to him and haven't really gotten to know him. I cannot tell my friends becuase they will think i need help, and try to help me. I have no one to tell but myself, and the people who read this. Honestly no one knows of half the crap i think out. I wrote one story which you wont be seeing unless i feel like asking to make a new catagory, Black Sash, which I bet nobody even rememebers, but i ended it horribly, though i wont tell you how, since i cannot, not that i don't remember, but incase i do ask for it, though i doubt that anybody is going to read it but, oh, well. I have though of doing horrible things to myself, though i haven't gone through with them, mostly because I don't want others to know that I cam suicidal, and have though about it. Though i don't think i will ever do it because then i wouldn't want my fake friends to think it was thier fault since i have told them some of how i feel. Hell, they don't even know that i have though about it, and am just pretending to be happy, in front of them. I know how to act so they don't think something is wrong. Though i don't want people to tell me that i have a life to live and it will be better, i know it could, but i really don't care any more. Though i should erase this I am not going to, because I just don't care anymore. Let people find out, let them try to help, it wont help, even if the are trying to be nice, I know it will be because they don't want me to do something stupid, but you know what I don't plan on doing anything stupid until I completely lose my hope. My writing makes me feel better, I can express myself and no one will know that it is the way i truly feel. Well Don't worry I wont do anything, to myself, now, or in the near future, I just wanted to make myself feel a little better, and now i do. If you read this then thanks. Even if you didn't thanks anyways. Though you wont read it so you wont see that I said thanks. Well if you want message me, they always make me feel better, even if they say it sucks, it just makes me feel better when people actually respond. It makes you feel special that people would want to read this and take the time to read it. Since I cannot just pop up a list to see how many times it was viewed, though i would love to do that, you can stop reading anytime now, since now i am rambling about random things, though i don't think anybody would read this. I shall say my favorite Quote and then end it there, since my hand hurts from typing this, "People in Glass houses...S-S-Sink Ships" Boondock Saints. It is the best movie in the world, but let me tell you it is rated R for a reason, lots of swears and gore. Well if you are still reading then you should really check out it is an awsome site, I don't know who the person is who made it, but it has tons of quizzes on it about random things, but be careful some of the people get fresh and nastsy if you look at some of the names of the Quizzes. I know now it has been over 5 minutes but i had to rant. They say don't bottle up your feelings, so i had to rant, and since this is my story I decided to rant to it. well i am really going to stop now, because my hand is really hurting me now. Bye.


End file.
